Bioswarm (cancelled game sequel)
Bioswarm (also known as Battlesport 2, N.R.G, Groundwave) is the cancelled sci-fi vehicle combat shooter game was designed and developed by Cyclone Studios, It is second installment of Battlesport is follow direct-of-sequel to vehicles combat shooter theme as flocking space-ship and A.I. was round up to alien energy creatures course to mechanism system in the gameplay. It was planned released to PlayStation 1, Nintendo 64, PC for North America and PAL Religion. Gameplay Players has controlling with hover ships, It will chases down to swarming creatures during the game progress. It has swarms make inanimate object to make them alive, The gameplay was the round up to surrounding these alien energy creatures they get defended itself. Players has involved to played through levels within the difficultly levels will go harder. Plot The story seemed an alien garbage man intergalactic in outer space with toxic waves was arrived on planet earth, Which they mutated them to inanimate object comes to alive. And flocking swarm creatures will take controls on earth. Development And Cancellation Bioswarm development began to direct-of-sequel with Battlesport series. It was designed by Cyclone Studios was mostly known for works “Battlesport 1” and other titles of platforms, Originally platforms to 3DO M2 was announced to 3DO will be executive launching titles, Later 3DO never platforms to M2. Cyclone Studios decided to another platforms of PlayStation 1, Nintendo 64 and PC will planned released to 1997 between 1998. The gameplay mechanism is the vehicles combat shooter unique to arena with living machines throughout in the game, It has the players will controlling ship which the chases down to swarming creatures in surrounding areas. Cyclone Studios also modified used with Battlesport Engine in prototype and alpha build during the development works hard sometimes. In the end, Cyclone Studios was absorbed by 3DO, And Bioswarm project whatever the development team and it stopped working, Bioswarm was officially cancelled. Due to game development has faith and absorbed fully merger published 3DO. Cyclone Studios was not able to made it direct-of-sequel to Battlesport installment was fall apart is unrealized cult-following of game themes. 3DO would to go focuses Army-Men franchise and released to Army-Men: Air Attack was published in 1999 platforms for PlayStation 1, Nintendo 64 and PC Legacy Reworked Titles Since Bioswarm has canned the game, 20 years later at the time. They approached by Blue Niuxlius Entertainment met the former Cyclone Studios within the direct-of-sequel for Battlesport was platformed to desktop and consoles version will never came out about several months and 2 years in development. It realized said that ‘Very looks interesting and good game details’ are responsive to original game developed concept of Bioswarm would it been reviewing and discussion are Cyclone Studios: Bioswarm. Which they purposely phrase in the game details. Blue Niuxlius Entertainment later to reworked Bioswarm. Initially production design into the independent anime web-series titled “Bio-Hazard Swarm: Harbor Garage“ and themes topics system are “Gems, Humanoid, Far Future, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Living Creatures” was planned and informed by HomeTek Studios. The company focuses onto 2D/3D anime art style with Kingdom Of Gems met the themes with Bioswarm from previous original game developed about 20 years after. Blue Niuxlius Entertainment developed began to reworked Bioswarm themes of “Bio-Hazard Swarm: Harbor Garage“ it is only one of material, details, environment to traditional animation with CG animation. Development Crew * Bioswarm Credits Crew External Links * Bioswarm on Unseen64